Friendly Faces
Friendly Faces is the seventeenth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The level follows The Warriors after they arrive in Union Square and their subsequent encounters with the Lizzies and the Punks. Gangs *The Punks *The Gramercy Riffs *The Lizzies *The Warriors Summary *The rest of the Warriors haven't made it to Union Square yet. Kill some time with The Lizzies. *The Lizzies set you up! Escape the apartment and make it to Union Square. *The Punks have you cornered in a Union Square bathroom. You're gonna have to bop your way past 'em. Story *Date: June 13, 1979 *Time: 3:32 am, 4:19 am *Place: The Bowery, Union Square After being separated from the rest of The Warriors, Rembrandt, Vermin and Cochise arrive at Union Square and immediately come across the all-female gang the Lizzies. The Lizzies seduce The Warriors and take them to their hangout, where they have a brief party. However, the party is interrupted when the Lizzies draw out handguns and knives in an attempt to kill The Warriors in retribution for Cyrus' murder. The Warriors are able to escape, and outside of the Lizzies' hangout, Rembrandt explains that the Lizzies believe they shot Cyrus and all of New York City's gangs must be searching for them. The trio make their way back to Union Square to regroup with the rest of The Warriors. Warlord Swan is making his way through the station when Mercy approaches him. After a brief conversation Swan leaves her behind, although she follows him and later points out to him that he is being followed by Vance and the Punks. Swan is already aware of this, and when the rest of The Warriors arrive, Swan leads them into the nearby subway bathroom. There, The Warriors ambush the Punks and are eventually able to defeat them, before they board the train back to Coney Island. A cutscene then shows one of the Gramercy Riffs' introducing Masai to a gang member who says he really saw who shot Cyrus. Meanwhile, as The Warriors make their way back to Coney, they come across two prom couples; the couples leave a short time later, after seeing the beaten condition of Swan and Mercy and becoming uncomfortable. Walkthrough *Character: P1-Rembrandt, Swan P2-Vermin *High Score: 2000 *Soldiers: 13 *Arenas: 1 (A) Just to save some time, just hit one of the Lizzies. (B) Their leader will try to shoot you. You have to break down the door. It will take 5 charges but it'll break. © Spring the ambush by pressing Y. You have to wreck all the Punks. They will try to get Mercy so you have to protect her! Keep her out of harms way. Script The Bowery, 3:32 am, July 13, 1979 (Rembrandt, Vermin and Cochise are at Union Square.) Cochise: Where is everybody? Rembrandt: Looks like we're the first ones here. We're just gonna have to wait. They'll show up. (A group of Lizzies are nearby.) Vermin: Ooh, looks like something else showed up. Cochise: Hey, hey, hey. Now look at what you find here in the big city. Rembrandt: Hey, you guys, we ain't got time. Vermin: Are you kidding? Time is what we got plenty of. (They walk over to the Lizzies.) Starr: Hi. (Cut to the Lizzies bringing the Warriors into their hangout.) Cochise: You know, you all are the first friendly faces we've seen all night. Unnamed Lizzie #1: Hey, that's the way we are. Let's party a little, get something going. Fall out. Take your pick. Vermin: Hey, thanks. This is a great outfit. What clique is this? Unnamed Lizzie #2: We're the Lizzies. (Rembrandt talk to Unnamed Lizzie #3.) Unnamed Lizzie #3: Hey, don't sweat it sugar. You losin' up when the party gets hot. (Rembrandt talk to Unnamed Lizzie #4.) Unnamed Lizzie #4: Hey, little man. Wanna dance? (Rembrandt dance with Unnamed Lizzie #4.) Unnamed Lizzie #4: Alright, the dude's got move. I dig, man. I dig. (Rembrandt done dancing.) Unnamed Lizzie #4: You don't wanna dance with me?! What kind of dude are you? Rembrandt: I don't feel like dancin', okay? (Rembrandt talk to Cochise.) Rembrandt: How much longer we gonna hang around here? Cochise: Huh? What's your hurry? We're just got here. (Rembrandt talk to Unnamed Lizzie #5.) Unnamed Lizzie #5: Hey tiger. You said it nice. You got a real neat look. You should stick around, man. This party's just getting started. (Rembrandt make out with Unnamed Lizzie #5) Unnamed Lizzie #5: Hmm, yeah, come here. (Rembrandt done make up.) Unnamed Lizzie #5: What's your problem? Don't you dig chick? Rembrandt: Maybe I ain't in the mood, alright? (All done.) Starr: So you're the famous Warriors. The guys that shot Cyrus! (Starr takes out a gun.) Rembrandt: Shit, the chicks are packed! The chicks are packed! (The door is locked.) Rembrandt: Shit, that bitch locked it. We gotta bust the door. (The Warriors bust down the door and run out of the Lizzies' hangout and onto the streets.) Rembrandt: They think we shot Cyrus. Vermin: What are you talking about? I don't get it. Rembrandt: They think we shot Cyrus. Every gang in the city must be looking for us. Cochise: Holy shit. Rembrandt: We're not gonna to be able to make it back. Vermin: We're gonna make it back. We came this far and we're gonna go the rest of the way. Let's go to Union Square, okay? We gotta tell the rest of the guys. Union Square, 4:19 am, July 13, 1979 (Swan is walking through Union Square. Mercy comes over. She is now wearing a blue coat.) Mercy: Hey. Swan: Where's the Fox? Mercy: Cop grabbed him. S'all I know. Hey, what do you got against me, anyway? Swan: I don't like the way you live. You know, you're part of everything that's happening tonight, and it's all bad. (Swan heads off through the station.) Mercy: Hey wait. Wait! (Cut to Swan walking through Union Square. Vance, the leader of the Punks, is following him on roller skates. Rembrandt, Vermin and Cochise are waiting on the platform for the other Warriors. Swan comes over, along with Snow and Cowboy.) Swan: Fox's gone. Where's Ajax? Snow: Cops got him. Rembrandt: Oh, Jesus! Vermin: I'll bet he went out swinging. (Mercy comes over. There are some Punks nearby.) Mercy: See those dudes over there? They're after you. Swan: I know they're on my ass. But now they know I know it. Mercy: Well, what are you gonna do about it? (The other Warriors start to head off.) Swan''' (to Mercy):'' Come on. (The Warriors go into a men's bathroom.) '''''Mercy: Hey, wait a minute! That's the men's room. I can't go in there! Vermin: Are you kidding? (Vermin pulls Mercy into the bathroom. Then, the Punks enters the bathroom.) Swan: NOW! (The Warriors starts the ambush, defends Mercy, and defeated the Punks with ease, then, cut to Gramercy Park.) Masai: What about our patrols? Unnamed Riff: So far, nothing. But we've got somebody here you oughta talk to. He says he saw who shot Cyrus. (A man is waiting to be spoken to., then cut to the Warriors and Mercy on a train.) Vermin: Big Cyrus. He was gonna run the whole city. What crap that was. Cochise: Cyrus was right about one thing. It's all out there. All we gotta do is figure out a way to go steal it. Snow: Sounds great. Now all we gotta do is figure out what's worth stealing. (Cut to two prom couples getting on the train and sitting down opposite Swan and Mercy. One of the men looks at Mercy's legs. Mercy scratches her head, but Swan slowly lowers her arm. The man nods his head.) Unnamed Prom Guy: Ah, let's go get breakfast or something. Come on, this way. Video Walkthrough Links Game FAQs Category:Missions